


Im sorry

by Jordan_5678



Category: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Broken Up, M/M, Post CoLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_5678/pseuds/Jordan_5678
Summary: Set after City of lost souls. Alec and Magnus have been broken up for a week and Alec still hasn't come by to pick up his things so when Magnus sends him his things,  with a note attached to it that will forever change Alec's life, what will Alec do?Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine but belong to Cassandra Clare





	1. Sorrow

     "Alec, come on please leave your room, or at least tell me what's wrong. Did you and Magnus have a fight?" I heard Izzy say .  
Magnus. Even though we've only been broken up for a week i already feel as if I'm being torn down. I haven't told Izzy what happened since that awful night i came home crying my eyes out. I miss him so much that it hurts, i just wish he knew how sorry i truly am for what I did to him.  
     Slowly i get up to let Izzy into my room of despair. As i am walking over to my bed filled with memories of my beloved i soon realize that Izzy hasn't moved from her position at the door. I suddenly realize why, I have books strewn everywhere and pictures of Magnus and I scattered all around the room that now contain  holes in the wall.   
     "Im guessing you've already figured out why i am so sad now,right?" I said sadly looking  at her waiting for any kind if reaction whatsoever from my sister. 'How did it happen' was all she asked and i told her the story of our... bre- ...separation i realized that i was crying my eyes out hurting, because i was willing to let the only good thing in my life slip out if my grasp. I was just about to tell Izzy to leave when a box appeared by my foot. Wondering what was in it I ushered her out the room to have some privacy. I tilted open the box only to find a box of my things in there,when it hit me... we really are broken up. With that thought in my mind I grabbed my stele and drew a rune over my heart and attempted to go to sleep. In sleep I unconsciously knocked over the box and the note at the bottom of the box as well.  
Izzy's POV  
Slowly without trying to wake up my brother i snuck into his room to get my bracelet i had left earlier to see Alec sprawled out on his bed with a freshly drawn rune over his heart. As i get closer i realized it was the iratze rune. Sadly i start to think if only  there was a rune for broken hearts,looking over him again i realize that he has lost weight and he is even more pale than usual its as if... his body has lost its color and all life to it, but in a way i guess it did, because Magnus meant the world to Alec.


	2. Sadness

Magnus POV  
     Alexander. I miss him so much, but i cant bring myself to call him back and tell him how much i miss him. Yesterday i had sent a box full of Alec's things to his room in the institute. However i couldn't bring myself to send him his charcoal colored sweater that he wore so much. This is my favorite sweater of his because, he was wearing this the first time we had exchanged I love you's to each other. And it still had the smell of Alec lingered on it. I am currently wearing this sweater right now, and reminiscing over everything me and my Alexander will never get to do again. Kiss. Hold hands. Watch cheesy movies. Laugh together. Whispering sweet nothings to each other. Saying I love you. Thinking of this i cry for what may have been hours and i never move from my position on the couch.  
Alec's POV  
     I wake up and the first thought that come to my head is sadness. I slowly make my way to the other side of my bed to retrieve my box and put it in my closet when i see a picture of Magnus and i. We are on our trip around the world but we were currently in Paris at the Eiffel Tower, but were smiling and this is the happiest i have seen myself in a long time. There was nothing but pure love in that picture looking at it i want to cry all over again. But somehow i cant maybe i have no more tears left to cry. If I had just waited for Magnus to tell me about his past whenever he was ready to, and didn't go seeking answers from Camille. Slowly my knees hit the floor and i am hunched over the floor trying to force some tears out but they never come, when suddenly i look over and i see a note or a letter with the word Alexander on it. Only Magnus calls me that curiosity got the best of me, and i reached for the letter and started reading. What i had read made me want to punch another hole in the wall and it also made me want to hug Magnus and be angry at the same time. I ran to the door of my room and stepped outside into the hallway and ran outside and started on a familiar path to a place i used to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Haha what did he read that made him finally get out of the institute and on his way from Manhattan to Brooklyn.   
> Will he be able to do whatever he left the institute to do or will time have run out by then?


	3. Sorry

The letter Alec read in the previous chapter:  
     Alexander. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. What you did is unforgivable, but somehow you always find a way to do the impossible and i forgave you anyway. Before i had sent that box to your room i had a chat with Catarina and she said she understood why you did what you did and i agree. Im sorry that i never told you about my past and that you felt like in order for you to know me you had to seek help from Camille. I just want you to understand that it wasn't because i didn't love or trust you but because i was so scared. I had done horrible things in my past and had horrible things happen to me and i was afraid you would leave me, and i never wanted that to happen. You were like this bright like that had come into my world of darkness and made me whole again and i didn't want to lose you but in the end i guess i did. I am truly sorry for what happened between us but i don't regret it...(a few splashes of teardrops) not at all. But i cant be here anymore. There are too many memories of the things i used to have and i cant deal with it anymore. So i am leaving tomorrow and getting on a plane somewhere, and you never have to see me again. But please promise  me something first my dear shadowhunter. You will find love again in some shadowhunter that your parents will approve of this time, and do everything with them that I couldn't and have a family grow old together. Be happy. I love you with my whole heart and i will never stop loving you.  
            ~forever yours,  
                       Magnus  
PS: Chairman Meow also misses you.  
Magnus POV  
I guess this is it. I start leaving when i see a picture of Alec strung up on the wall, and i start to wonder if i should take it or not. I decide not to take it, because i need to help my self move on. "Bye house" , i say quietly and sadly and walk towards the door to leave and never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sooooo, what did you think? Did you like the letter if so comment, vote, follow. And will Alec make it in time to stop the love of his life from leaving him forever?


	4. Stay

Alec's POV  
I start up the stairs to Magnus's apartment,"please don't be gone", i say to myself. Thankfully i had never returned my key to Magnus as he instructed, because i wanted to keep it as a sign of hope that one day we may be together again. I opened the door shocked at what i had seen... an empty colorless apartment.(which is sooo unlike Magnus). " No", i plead silently," please don't be gone". I start to call out his name but i got no response. I dropped to the floor and cried my eyes out for could have been hours, but in reality was really only a few mere minutes. I just lay there on the floor thinking of my love and how he's probably already at his new home, not even thinking about me anymore. Suddenly i hear the lock in the door shift,and the door opens to reveal my warlock standing in the doorway.  
Shocked i stood and slowly walked over to him and i wanted to yell at him for trying to leave me but i just pulled him into a warm embrace and held on to him with everything i had in me. I suddenly realized i was crying, and i asked him," what are you doing here i thought you were leaving." All he did was shake his head and say,"i couldn't leave you." I pulled away from him and asked why did he want me to move on and be with some other shadowhunter that my parents will approve of. " Because... a shadowhunter can give you things that i never can," he says sadly, " things like growing old together, and being able to spend more time with you,  get married in gold,... have children one day." "Magnus", i interject " If having those things mean i cant have you... then i don't want them." Shaking his head slightly he moved out of my embrace and started giving me other reasons not to be together anymore; however, once he was done with trying to convince me not to be with him and to move on. All i could say was ' l love you' and just hope for the best. He slowly moves closer and we shared our first kiss in weeks. "Ok" i heard him whisper. "Ok", i said in return. (Hint my fault in our stars quote). We just stand there in each others arms for what may have been hours but who cares they were together again, and happy as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: YAY!!! There back together again. So if you liked this chapter like,comment, vote,follow and my next chapter will be the epilogue.


	5. Stronger/epilogue

Two years later:  
     Its been two years since we've had our little incident but we came back stronger than ever. Magnus finally opened up to me about his past and yes some things are unpleasant that still doesn't drown out all the good in him. Right now Magnus is at an appointment with a client of his and I'm at Tiffany's with Clary and Izzy to pick out the perfect engagement ring. Once inside the store we start to look around until we all see this one ring that is just perfect.

 

     It has a black band and a large cerulean sapphire in the middle, with smaller diamonds surrounding it. "Perfect", we all say at the same time. We don't pick it up right then and there because i wanted it engraved. With the perfect ring now we needed the perfect way to propose.  
Magnus POV  
     Ugh. Today has been a really long day the only thing getting me through the day is the fact that i get to see my shadowhunter soon. Last week clary and Izzy came over but i have no idea what for,anyway i tread up the stairs and open the door to the loft to be greeted by Sheldon(Simon). "Go to the place we had our first date" was all he said. So i turned back around to go to the hunters moon, where i was met by Clary. "Go to the place we had our first kiss.", was all she said. Im kind of enjoying this I think as i head out the door on the way to the institute. There i am met by Jace," go to the place we first held hands". So i stayed in the institute but went to Alec's old room where i was met by Izzy who said,"go to the place where we first said i love you". So i went to the park where i was met by a dozen roses and Alexander on one knee. 

"Magnus there is no other person that i would want to spend the rest of my life with other than you, and i know you have things in your life that you're not proud of but i still love you despite all the things that you went through in your past because that made you into the warlock that i know and love today, so Magnus bane would do me the honor of marrying me, Alec lightwood.  
"Yes", i repeat over and over until Alec stands up and slides the ring onto my finger. We share a kiss that is filled with passion and love, until we break apart because the need for oxygen is too great. I look at the ring and ingraved into it are the words 'Aku Cinta Kamu'  
(I love you) we stand there surrounded by the love we feel for one another, and we couldn't be any happier.  
~The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Finished!!!! So tell me your thoughts or your complaints or suggestions i don't mind hearing it. On the other hand if you enjoyed please vote, comment, follow. And give suggestions to a story you'd like for me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and if you enjoyed this please check out my other story “please” thank you and until next time...


End file.
